User talk:Kassandra1
Welcome Hi everyone ! Thank you for your contributions to the Wikia. It can get better only thanks to YOU! (You probably received similar automatically- generated message, hehe...:) Mail /Notices/Messages Hi, I was thinking about People page, is too looong. Maybe can split in more sections like *Main characters (quest characters), but I don't know how to name it. *Ordinary people *Generic people (exist) *Dead people ???? - dead adventures etc. And the longest I'd like to split in two rows, but don't know how. Also for main Places page, put al realms in one page? Garnet1 19:39, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, the people are a bit of a mess. How about this one: *'Main Quest-related' *Side Quest related *Citizens *Villagers *Generic people *Other peple Btw somebody alredy stared a list of NPCs (http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/NPCs ) but the list will be really loooooong. And when it comes to such big changes, I think we will have to wait for Toxic. The same with the realms (Places). I have no idea how to do it^^ Kassandra1 20:48, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Editng Hi, I have a problem with http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Northrealm_other_taverns when added slideshow I can edit only in source mode and I'm a lot dummy for that. Is a way to change that? And for Weapons/Armor what do you think to add a link for every kind of item with additional info like Str, Health, Price etc, because the table is to narrow for all this kind od informations. I check often UESP and they are very well organized (normally, after many years of editing), don't want a copy of UESP, just something with a simple overview. Garnet1 14:27, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi Garnet, I tried to hel a bit with this page, but I guess only Toxic can do something about it, I don't understand much of the Source Mode either! However, I changed the position of the slideshow and it seems to work fine now. I figured out that it switches into Source Mode when we add something above the table : link or slideshow or even....empty space. As for the weapons I was thinking exactly about the same. Some more info would definitely be welcome. But I had no idea how to deal with it, so feel free to edit it the way you wish ^^. I will write to Toxic about this page which switches into Source Mode. Kassandra1 15:27, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Castle Ledur is just a small castle full of bandits and is marked like City, I don't know where to put it. Situated north of Ledur and I found it very late in game (how strange, is very visible from some places). Is on the map "cities..." Maybe to put it in "Fortress" with note "wrong marker". Anyway I haven't been inside, maybe reserve some surprise. Garnet1 01:07, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi, me again, Put the Citizens and Villagers under Common People, maybe is better have just a list of people because under places you have a list of all inhabitants. Can you check this, I like to make a template: Highway Thief Armor Goddawn Claymore Garnet1 23:07, January 13, 2011 (UTC) It's excellent. How you get four rows? I edited Toxic's Creatures page in SOurce Mode to get the parametres of her table. You simply make a table with the following parametres: border=0 cellpadding=5 cellspacing=0 style=width: 600 columns: Creatures has 2 columns, for people I chose 4 columns rows: 1 And then you have to put the info into the columns. Took me some time to figure it out;P And I guess it's faster to move the links in source mode just by ctr+v. Kassandra1 00:30, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Garnet1 00:24, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok, but for the Midllerealm we need three rows too, there are lot of places not listed yet. :) (Garnet1 22:50, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Treomar is short , I'd like leave it as it is Hi, I's about Fallen Seraphim Spirit, and noticed that we have human enemies under creatures ?!? Infact all bandits etc are like gerneric people. Maybe add to People human Bosses, have you any idea? Garnet1 21:45, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Slide show Hi, Nice job with the icons, the page look cool now. I want to ask about slide show, cant choose only recently photos and if I remember there was a options for older photos. There is a icon, supose it mean search. but don't work? Garnet1 22:48, January 16, 2011 (UTC) weapons/ armor Hi, I was thinking about reorganisation weapons/ armor pages: Armors sets: leave like it is Weapons: Two.handed swords all in one page like this Unique *table Regular *table And for other types the same. For armors, a page for helmets, gauntlents etc with the same shema, Unique light *Table Unique heavy *table Regular light *table Regular heavy *table The main menu for Items rests the same for now. :)) I think it seems easier, less clicking and pages. What do you think? Garnet1 16:05, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Creating a new page Hi Kassandra I am new at the site and after editing some articles I tried to create a new page this one http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Dwarven_Mine_Onruhl I am afraid I messed everything up. I can't add a slideshow or maps, a foto is double posted and I don't know how to link the page with a list (places). Can you help me?Theodogeo 20:57, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Creating a new page Hi again Cassandra. Thanks for the amazingly fast answer and help. I put you in trouble correcting my mistakes. Thanks for all, you encourage me to continue. A noob question: you said that photos is best used in tables. I saw the borders in the photos you added. I'm not sure that I understood. How can I create a table? It is better to upload photos only in a created photo gallery? I had trouble putting new photos in the gallery (the photo could't be uploaded or I couldn't change the row which photo be after or before). Also, by mistake the page Dwarven Mine Onruhl it is in wrong template (Places>The Northernrealm>Mines). The correct is Places>The Middlerealm>Mines. I don't dare to correct it myself, I had enough with that page so if you can give a last hand it will be great. Thank you again for all, you make a great work and I'm more than happy to put a little stone in the site.Theodogeo 10:37, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Creating a new page Hi Kassandra Thank you again for your response. I was afraid I got you tired but I admire how willing you are for helping. I think I must experiment more and orientate myself in the wiki. Sometimes I don't even know what to ask first. I think I understood what I was doing wrong with the photos. I must try again a new page. If I mess it I will dare to call you to save me.Theodogeo 16:33, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Kassandra thank you for your comments. Have moved it all to My Profile. Between ages of 14-17 kept some books I wrote in and just found the one. Thought I had destroyed everything, but wrong. Found the book and some of my old art. Maybe it was fate? Maybe I should start again? But after losing almost everything before in one go, its a little hard to get enthused. Anyway glad you enjoyed them. --TheHawkNe 23:23, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Kassandra Now, that was a surprise. I was trying to broke this annoying long list and while I was ready to ask for help everything arranged magically. You came just in time. Can you please describe me how exactly you done this arrangement? Certainly I will face the same problem again. Sometimes the templates don't cover the needs of a page and I don't know how to make changes. Also, some lists begin long after the title (see for example the lists in Mithril and Silver). How can I move them to the top? I'm trying to follow the general spirit of the wiki and I don't know how much free I'm in desighning a page. And I want to give as much info is possible approaching a mission or a place from all the possible ankles, adding screenshots and edited maps and connecting the page with the rest pages so even a blind can follow the walkthrough. With this tactic of course I'm slow in editing many pages but at least I think I can contribute something complete. Please, if I'm going out of the general plan of the wiki. inform me. Again, thank you. You are the Guardian Angel of the wikiTheodogeo 13:22, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Armor sets Hi. Here is a Magic Winds set Tell me what do you think and if i can continue with other sets. I'd like to clear the Enchantments column from the main Armor set page (it is in this other new page), in that way the we get smaller tables and "lighter" page. Garnet1 16:41, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Tables Thank you Kassandra This message cleared some things about the tables. I was trying to re-arrange your table and I passed hard times trying to merge cells. Also, I saw that there is not much width at the pages and this made the things more difficult to organize the lists and to work. I changed colors and borders but still it doesn't look very pretty and neither the arrangment is satisfying. You have right, better to focus on the info and all the rest can be done later when the material is concentrated. Anyway, for me all this work is joy and good school. Cheers!Theodogeo 17:51, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Damn thing! I saw three lines of hieroglyphics in source mode. I will never add again photo there, only slideshows. When you have time look at this. Has to do with my previous message and its the way I was trying to organize the table.Theodogeo 18:28, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Tables Kassandra If you can create a template like this it will be great. Most of the time I lost it messing with the tables. Also, it would be useful to include a table about special loot (armor sets, enchanted etc). Better without any colors and the borders small. A detail: In Armor/Apparel I think it would be nice to begin with the strongest armor at the left ending with Apparel at the right (Steel-Iron-Mithril-Chainmail-Fur-Leather-Apparel). Garnett told me that there is no sence to include utensils (plates, forks etc) at the lists and I agree. Playing the game all these things are useless and even when I'm low in gold I never loot and sell plates. From the other hand, books have good price for the weight and can be useful in low levels. The same we can say for some other items like crystal balls. All these can be placed in Miscellaneous>Other. So, my opinion is that the lists Utensils and Books can be removed. Also Gold can be included in Valuables. If you decide and make this template sent me a message with the linkTheodogeo 20:25, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Tables I'm always impressed with so much details, but if Theo want is Ok. Few sugestions: Armor Table Special Armor/Other Armor Weapon Table Special Weapon/Other Weapon What for books and Lockpicks? The division for Weapon in game is the same how we have in Items list, and for Armors is Light-Heavy-Shields, but im Game Menu it says Apparel. But check when you open the game, not sure. Garnet1 20:36, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Check Potions for the division (delete this after reading). . This is hardcut and I'm afraid to discourage Theo. Tables need polishing, done in hurry. (Garnet1 22:04, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I forget, but this maybe help: http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Templates And yes the Addpage button don't work. (Garnet1 22:58, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Timeline Hi. kassandra seeing how interested you are in the books and notices within Nehrim. I was wondering if you have any idea about historic timelines? Asking because I have an idea for a story/novella based on race/character created(although far too pretty/handsome, must change that). Basically story is, a race who are distant cousins to the Aeterna way back just before Baraeton came to power who had a civil war (the war was started/fuelled by Baraeton in his effort to rid Nehrim of as many magic users as possible. Knowing if the 2 types of Aeterna joined he would have no chance). This race (what was left) dissappeared North and enclaved themselves in the tunnels under a dying volcano. The heroine/hero has a burning desire to return to the homelands and seek revenge. But there is also a lot of shady goings on amongst this races Elders, who also had some (secret) dealings with Baraeton and are somehow linked to her/his famillies slaughter. Anyway. Sorry about long post. But any idea of timelines? --TheHawkNe 23:12, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Timeline Hey!!! I said I would check it out.......(dohh!! bite lip, was going to say something sexist..... LOL) Joking, already looking at it. Left message on t'other forum. But....Do not laugh, check CretTemp page I am using for testing on. Just started. 2 tables took less than 30 seconds each. Tip - if good at tables and have Open Office or Microsoft Office (Not sure about MS office), create and export to html. No need to be logged in. --TheHawkNe 16:32, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Just had another idea which have put on the CretTemp page - which is a spread sheet with all info, but not description or notes and from each animal or creature could have a link to photo/description/notes (that is nearly all there anyway). Spreadsheet is quick way for someone to see all info. TheHawkNe 17:29, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Tables (don't scream) Hi, I make some rearange for loot tables: Countess Sapho's Tower Just on this page, can always roll back. What do you think? And about potions, this normal and abnormal potions, only potions? Garnet1 21:27, January 30, 2011 (UTC) The Aman Fortress 'is extreme. I can put the table in templates, and with time in places (there are to many places), when you come on any place put them. is no hurry. And I'll make more columns for ingredients. '(Garnet1 22:54, January 30, 2011 (UTC)) Armor sets Hi, There is a mess in Armor sets, after Armor of the Fallen Shadow God, I can't see who edieted before, iit's just a copy paste and probably forget about that. The list probably must be: *Armor of the Fallen Shadow God *Mage's Armor *Thief's Armor (think is one piece Armour) *Warrior's Armor Can you check? (Garnet1 18:58, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Refers to Armor of the Fallen Shadow God '''only. ' This is one Armor, they are three same tables in this section, read the Headers. This is armor from the end game, I'm not sure about them (Arkt wear it) And what goes for '''Mage's Armor' and Warrior's Armor? Garnet1 21:21, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Finally get it, there must be a note about. What is more fun, in CS are four types of Helmet of the Fallen Shadow God and others. And every enchantement is in german. Auf wiedersehen. Garnet1 22:08, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Layers or judge? side quest Hi. Can you check this: Layers or judge? I have not this quest in my gameplay wit EN 1.0.8..2. seems thay they removed it, but anyway I think that can be in quest list with a note about. It can be finished with:SetStage... Garnet1 18:30, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Layers or judge? I think removed quests will work fine, thanks for setting that up. Very new to wiki type pages so I don't know how to do much. Hopefully that will solve any confusion for people getting the quest on older version and wondering where the page is xD Creature Table? Hi Kassandra. Hate to be a pest as you always seem busy, but...... Bad news and good news (or maybe worse news!!!!) Have had to give up on original ideas with creature tables/ pop ups etc. Have downloaded so much software, even signed up to a blog page just to use windows live wtiter (to no avail). Wiki just does not like java or stuff I was doing (all worked on my stand alone pc) c'est la vie. Anway, had another idea, (not sure if could make template or would have to do it all myself). Not sure about everyone else, but the main page with the names of all creatures etc looks a bit messy and I was wondering wether be better just to have creatures a to z. Would then create pages the same as "crettemp" looks at the moment for creatures A through to Z. If you have time take a quick look see what you think, see if others care to look. Trying my best. Honest. p.s Sorry for long post and worse news was having to sign on at employment office. Grrrrrrrr hate all that beurocracy. --TheHawkNe 16:42, February 4, 2011 (UTC) The way I've tried to do it, is the first part would be elongated, but people would then just see link to creature, when clicked (not sure what size screen or resolution you have, but everything should fit within screen.) --TheHawkNe 16:45, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Everything edits in normal mode!!! But not doing anymore to it till everyones happy. TheHawkNe 17:01, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi. How do you use roll back on a page . Ha. Because them tables were made outside of wiki (just so I could get merged fields etc) makes them iffy. Only way to edit a page like this is using the top edit button and not the individual edit buttons. LOL. If can't rollback have to think of something else. p.s forget the roll back. Going to delete and go the whole hog and try and create a whole info table just using wiki stuff. TheHawkNe 17:28, February 4, 2011 (UTC) People Hi, Long time no hear you. I play with people page a little, see Braal the Blacksmith, What do you think? And about the layout of Wiki Nehrim Page, it seems that we have not the top of the page (Head), maybe Toxic know about this. I take a look at Dragon Age page and seems that you can edit them only in source mode. Edit: There is a good page for creatures, created by someone Flame Keeper, Garnet1 18:07, February 9, 2011 (UTC) First draft scribblings. Hi kassandra. Remember you said you would be interested in my attempt at starting a story. Well I've just started trying to decipher my written scribblings and have put together a draft of some of what would be a first chapter. Needs filling out some, characters etc. Its on my profile page for a day or two before I delete it. If you care to look and make comments. Be honest. I do have skin as thick as a Rhino - spent 3 years as a union convenor, so I must have. TheHawkNe 13:16, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much for the comments. Upto section 7 at the moment. Safe to say I have only really shown a few people 4 or 5 any of my work over the years (art or writing), so its nice to have the encouragement. Over the novelist you talked about, ashamed to say have not read a novel in, lets think, between 10 to 15 years was the last one. TheHawkNe 14:39, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Please check this!!!! Hi. Please let me know about the following. Hope everyone else reads,checks and lets me know. Know everyone hates me talking creatures , but......I am now thinking completely "outside the box" (hate the saying myself, because most people do not ever know what is inside first). This time though, have not seen any wiki use this.......Check out link at top of creatureb page. Will not say anymore than that......completeley different. Edit: It's only top half to look at, stuff towards bottom am using to copy in TheHawkNe 12:51, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Names Hi, Hope you feel better soon, I'm terribly afraid to remain the last person who edit Wikia :). It's possible to change the names of pages The capital: Cahbaet and The Capital Erothin in just Cahbaet and Erothin for easy linking. Erothin is used often and is linking to wrong pages so it's necessary to relink the name. I do one rename page few days ago and somethings goes wrong and it took me two hours to fix things. Garnet1 13:00, February 17, 2011 (UTC) If you don't mind I' ll create new pages and fix the links when they come to hand. And something about Dorian Van Boddenbruuk, it will be he the next governor of Erothin after the MQ? Don't spoil to much because I'm not on this stage, but this story about the runaway husband is interesting. Garnet1 13:49, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Category page Hi. Hope you get well soon. Next, yes I am rather stupid sometimes. So, I thought to check out adding category at bottom of Armored River Crab - so i put Creatures, thinking it would link to creatures page. It doesn't, it will create a category page called creatures. Is this what you were on about doing? If it is would it be wise to add them in alphabetical order? Confused? I am! Need more sleep! TheHawkNe 15:18, February 17, 2011 (UTC)